


you're my one and only

by Stumpchild1984



Series: Better off as lovers [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Dogs, Fights, Fluff, Jandy, M/M, Mpreg, Payback, Peterick, Rydon, True Love, Wedding, firststory, frarad, joshler - Freeform, petekey, sum good ol' gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumpchild1984/pseuds/Stumpchild1984
Summary: this is my first work so I will update a lot. this is written in different point of views so try not to get confused





	1. The Big Question

*Patricks pov*

Things between Pete and I had been great. We were spending a lot of time together. We would wake up at roughly the same time and just lay in bed talking about our future and what we would do that day. Today marked our eight year anniversary. We agreed to have a normal day no work no arguing just love and each other. since fall out boy began. pete and I had, had a close relationship then when the day came that pete asked me out for a date I never thought we would still be here eight years along still head over heels in love.

*Petes pov*

I love Patrick so much. Patrick and i were in bed just talking about what we would do that day. Today It was our eight year anniversary, And I had a lot planned. Yes I know we agreed to keep the day but today I felt I was ready to change our life. Joe and I had agreed to do the whole double date thing. It sometimes was awkward as joe and Andy had been married for five years. Patrick and I had kept the down low on our relationship but at that point we were dating for three years so they guessed it eventually. We met joe and andy whilst in a music store and from there. we were all close. we met up after I finished my grading. sometimes it was hard to meet up as I was a life skill teacher and a lot of my work was about life and relationships. Patrick worked in a coffee shop and joe and andy both worked in the music store) But I think today would be the last time Pattycakes and I hear the words "when are you two gonna get engaged".

*Patricks pov* 

I started to think to much when Pete told me to get up and dressed. At first I thought nothing of it but when we said "and look smart" I got suspicious. Pete went down with ours coffee cups to wash up whilst I was changing when his phone buzzed. I looked over to see it was a message from joe. I wasn't the kind of guy to invade personal stuff because I resect privacy but I read it.

FROM:JOE FRO  
hey man. you getting nervous yet?  
TO:JOE FRO  
Yeah, I'm worried Patrick will see right through me  
FROM: JOE FRO  
Have you got everything?  
TO:JOE FRO  
yes of course. were getting ready now ill be right back.  
FROM:JOE FRO  
okay  
FROM:JOE FRO  
well ill see you guys then. don't slip up

*Petes pov*

"My stomach is making noises petey when are we gonna get there" Patrick whined in a innocent tone

"Not long now pattycakes" I said giving Patrick a smile. All I could think of was how amazing Patrick looked in his little Red cardigan with a button up and a matching red tie from his soul punk days. I loved his Soul punk style but then again I loved him. We pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant . I got out first going to the passenger side and opening the door for Patrick and holding his hand. 

"so how about we have a double date with joe and andy" I said whilst we were walking to the entrance.

"That would be amazing" Patrick said practically bouncing as we walked into the restaurant.

*Patrick pov*

"reservation for wentz. I believe two men are here already as we have booked a table for four" pete said smiling

"oh yes if you and your husband could follow me" the waitress said I could feel my cheeks going read and I put my head on petes arm as we spot joe and andy.

"hey guys" pete said as we approached the others

"hey how you doing man" joe said patting Petes back

"good...good" pete said pulling a chair out for me so when I sat down he could push me in.

"so any news" andy said smiling. I loved andy he was amazing. he looked like he would kill you in one punch but his voice was so high and I liked it.

"i have some news" I said blushing a little

"do you?" pete asked sounding surprised

"yeah so I didn't think I would be able too but you guys know that 25% of guys can get pregnant" I said going red

"yeah?!" both andy and joe said going forward

"well...." I said looking at them

"PATRICK ARE YOU PREGNANT" joe and andy said their faces lighting up

"no no no" I said waving my hands about in dismay

"but I'm one of the 25% that can" I said grinning at pete 

we ordered our food and it came all the way through pete was strangely quiet. we all finished our food and then pete and joe went out for some air 

"so do you think your pregnant" andy said looking at me

"oh no....pete and ..haven't....done it ....before so " I said blushing bright red. Andy smirked 

"wha_"hey pattycakes" pete said inturupting me 

"yes petey??" I asked confused

"i have a question" pete said standing infront of me

"pete is this what I th-"trick will you marry me" pete asked kneeling down taking out a red box with a beautiful silver ring 

"YES PETEY YES" I said hugging pete a crowd of people all clapped with a few bad comments .


	2. Help

*Petes pov*

The events of saturday were amazing my beautiful boyfriend became my fiancé. I had to go to work as it was Monday so I got up quietly and started to get ready.

"hey petey" Patrick said in a husky voice

"hey baby sleep well" I asked doing up my shirt

"pretty good what about you" Patrick asked looking at me

"pretty good. what time you finishing work today" I asked trying to do my tie

"three" Patrick said

" I'm guessing usual time for you what kinda of lesson you doing today" Patrick said looking in my bag to see a rainbow flag

"gay relationships." he chuckled "it should be fun"

"oh that reminds me. since you love me so much I want to give you this" Patrick says giving me a box. I open it to see a silver ring ingraced on the inside was " _I love you forever and always -pattycakes_ "

"oh wow thanks pattycakes" i say putting it on

"see you after work petey" Patrick says whist I lean down and kiss him

/////////AT PETES SCHOOL////////

"okay class settle down" I say trying to calm down

"as you see todays lessons on gay relationships, you all have a piece of paper in front please write your opinion on the subject. okay. any questions" I say sitting in my desk chair a girl who usually trys to flirt with teachers shoots her hand up

"yes elisa" I say looking at her

"did you get married sir over the weekend, whos the lucky girl" she giggles as the hole class looks at me

"well as we are doing this subject I guess I can say. I got engaged on Saturday and if you wanted to know his name is Patrick " I say as half the class gasp

"sir are you gay?" a young jock asks

"no, I'm bisexual" I say kinda proud of myself

"ahhh okay got ya sir" the boy says carrying on with his work. the day kinda dragged on seeing as I had the same questions all day. it was 3 and I had a free period so I started to mark and pack up when I had a knock at my door.

"come in" I say as the door opens "well I didn't think I would see you" I chuckle as Patrick walks in "i saw you had a free period so when I finished I came here they let me don't worry" Patrick says sitting in a desk at the front.

"well I'm just reading the things they wrote" I say going through papers

" can I see??" Patrick says coming and standing by me. I pull him into my lap as we read

"i want to meet sirs fiancé and ask questions"

"i want to know how sir and his fiancé act"

"i want to ask questions to sir about how he copes with his fiancé"

"seems like they want to meet you" I said kissing patricks neck

"maybe you could do a q and a lesson I can get a day off work as a "special guest" he giggles

"that wouldn't be so bad"

////////at home later that night when joe and andy are over//////////

"Patrick are you okay,,,,..." i asks as patrick flinches when he sit down

"no,,,," Patrick lifts his shirt collar and shows a bruse and he breaths heavily

"I.....I don't feel to good....." Patrick says a he falls to the floor

"who did this when" I shouted holding Patrick,,, "mikey saw me and beat me up when I was walking to the school...he saw my ring..." Patrick says as he passes out"

GUYS CALL AN AMBULANCE" I shout

"PATRICKS BEEN HURT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like this so far? I have another five chapters written


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the terrible spelling and missed words in going to tidy it up soon

*Joes pov*

Its been a month since Patrick got taken to the hospital. Pete has been by his side all the time he's cried and slept never leaving his boyfriends side. Seeing Pete like this wasn't good as he had stopped eating properly. Pete wont give up on him. Every day he hope he will wake up but he only gets disappointed with the fact Patrick is still in a coma. Patrick went into a coma due to swelling on his brain.

*Pete pov* 

"come on tricky time to wake up" I say for the god knows how many time. I wont leave him incase he wakes up. I'm lost without my stumpy. I cant bare the fact today was the day they were taking Patrick off life support. Hearing that news I got into the hospital bed with Patrick and started to ball my eyes out.

"come on trick I need you. Wake up. I'll marry you and ill protect you from any danger don't go" I blurt out crying into his shirt.

"thanks....pete" a murmur comes out.

"TRICK" I say sitting up only to be pulled back down.

"no you stay there I'm comfy" patrick says holding me close. We all stare. Patricks Alive. 

"you know guys its rude to stare" Patrick says shuffling a bit. Apparently that was hilarious as Joe and and Andy burst out laughing. Patrick starts fiddling with his finger.

"oh shi-"PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III WHERE IS MY RING" Patrick interrupts me as he looks for his ring. 

"here my love" I laugh slipping it onto his finger.

/////week later/////

*Petes pov*

Waking up and seeing Patrick asleep on my chest made me so happy. I slipped out and went to the bathroom.

"PEEETEEEYYY! why did you go I was getting into it" Patrick says from the bedroom laughing.

"how ever will I make up for it..." I say walking back in.

"how about marrying you this week" I say looking at Patrick.

"w...what... But we need a venue and suits and how would our family get here on such short notice, Pete they arnt like us they have a social life" Patrick says

"HELLO? ANYONE HOMEE" Patricks mum shouts from in the kitchen.I look at Patrick and smirk.

"might of already planned it" I chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar ect... I will post two chapters a day if you guys want to comment your favourite moment so far and what you think is to come see you tomorrow


	4. The big day

*petes pov*

The day had finally arrived the man I loved would soon walk down aisles. In no time joe had got me ready and prepared for when my man walked towards me. shortly after the music started to play. I felt strange but I turned around to see the beautiful green blue eyed man who was to become my husband walk towards me. I went out of reality for a moment thinking about what the future had install for us. I felt a little nudge it was from joe. I came back in to reality just as Patrick stood in front of me. I smile kissing his cheek and hold his hand as the ceremony began. for a lot of the time I was thinking about children but that was out of the question as patty and I have never done the thing before and I'm sure Patrick would like to have a break from life. 

"i do" Patrick said grinning ear to ear. the preist looked at me 

" And do you Peter lewis Kingston wentz the third take Patrick into your arms though sick and well"

"i do" I say smiling

"well by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and husband"

//////////skip till they get home///////I-//////

*patricks pov* 

we opend the door and walked in 

"SURPRISE" joe and andy jumped up frm behing the table

"get changed you're going to Paris" joe said trying to do a game show host voice,

"really wow thanks you guys " pete said hugging joe 

"we packed your bags and here are your tickets" andy said giving us the stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to do one chapter a day so today will be the last day I do two


	5. The planing

*Pete's pov* 

It head been a few hours since we landed in Paris. We met a few newly we'd couples. There was Frank and Gerard , Josh and Tyler and Brendon and Ryan. Patrick was so jet lagged he fell straight asleep so I crawled into the bed with him and hugged him. 

"Hey trick.." I whispered into Patrick's ear

"Yeah?" Patrick said rubbing his eyes and facing me. 

"I was thinking about some stuff and I thought you might want to try it with me" I chuckle

"What kind of stuff" Patrick said blushing. I leant down and kissed patrick on his soft plump lips.

"Are you sure" Patrick said looking me in the eyes

"Do you have protection" he followed up with

"No....but what happens happens and I really want it" I said kissing him more and more.

"Okay" Patrick said kissing me back. Patrick lets out a little moan as we kiss

"Oh...sorry" I say looking a bit embarrassed

"Nothing wrong with being excited Patrick said laughing. Patrick and I got undressed and looked at each other as I pushed it in. 

"Oh god" Patrick winced.

////////at home a month after the wedding/////////

*Patrick's pov* 

"Hey trick you alright I really think you should see a doctor" Pete says kneeling beside me and rubbing my back as I am sick into the toilet

"I know...but I don't think I need to" I sat getting up and flushing the toilet.

"Now hurry up and go before your late for work" I say picking him up.

"Okay I'm going" Pete said as he joyfully bounced downstairs.

I obviously knew what was happening I just wasn't sure if it was real. But I needed to know. I walked downstairs grabbed my house keys locked the house and walked to the store.

"Okay....male pregnancy test" I mumbled to myself sighing. I walked to the counter and the man looked at me weirdly. "Patrick?" The man said. His voice sounded similar. I looked up to see Joe there. 

"Please don't tell Pete and why the bell are you here"I asked giving him a scared look

"I won't okay and...the music store shut...for the holiday so we thought about getting a job here.." Joe said scanning the test.

"We...."Hey Patrick why you....Oh" Andy said interrupting my sentence looking at the box.

"Please don't tell Pete honey it's Patrick's body and his own choice weather to tell Pete if he is or not" Joe said looking at Andy.

"Hang on" I said going back and getting another test and placing it down

"Gotta be sure" I said giving Joe the money once he scanned the item.

"Good luck patty" Joe and Andy said once I was at the door.


	6. Is it me that makes you sweat

*Patrick pov*

How could this be happening both tests had a blue plus sign. Patrick was pregnant just how would he tell Pete he knew he had to soon or Pete might get mad for not being told. Patrick put the two tests in the back of the medicine cabinet as soon as he heard the downstairs door open and Pete on the phone. Oh please let it not be Joe or Andy telling what Patrick bought today. Patrick aroused out of the toilet and got into bed whilst Pete was walking up stairs hanging up a call.

"Hey babe, how you feeling" Pete asked coming over and kissing Patrick head 

"I'm good. Oh I realised you haven't taken your Medicine today" Patrick said just as he remembered he hid the tests there

" ill get them for you" Patrick said sitting up 

"No rest party" Pete said get to g up and going into the bathroom. Patrick sank down knowing what was coming next.

"Patrick.....I why are there.. te......Patrick are you pregnant" Pete said looking in my direction but I was avoiding all contact.

"Yeah....please don't hate me Pete" I said stuttering a little

"Why would kill be mad pattycakes this is amazing news" Pete said running over to the bed and hugging me tight "I've always wanted a kid" he said kissing me all over multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of an again I will post whenever I can and have ideas


	7. Say my name and his

*Pete's pov*

I couldn't believe my eyes when I say the tests. Now Patrick was pregnant we would be like a read family yeah we love each other but I love the fact we can be a full family. I lay in bed after hearing the news about the baby and sit on my laptop grading with Patrick under my arm on my chest. I go onto my e-mail to see I have one comfirming a lesson with Patrick in a few days.

"Oh trick so I got you a slot to come in for that lesson" I said putting my head on his

"Really, when" Patrick says sounding excited 

"Its on Friday are you okay to get off work for then?" I say playing with his rusty strawberry blonde hair.

"Yeah I'm sure I can do that its tomorrow so.." Patrick says kissing my cheek

Soon enough Friday comes around and Patrick and I get ready and head to the school. 

"Its weird petey, I used to be a student here it's weird so many horrible years but now it's not that scary" Patrick says holding my hand as we walk into my class room and tidy up before the first class arrives. Patrick looks around to get used to the room when he stops and blushes.

"Aww poetry you have a picture of me on your desk how cute" he says walking to me and hugging me.

"Well you are my husband" I chuckle and kiss his head just as the buzzer goes and my class slowly fills with eager students, trying to figure out who Patrick was who at this point sat on a chair by mine on his phone.

"Okay class settle now. I was surprised by what a lot of you said a few months ago. I wanted this to happen sooner but some issues came up" I said as I saw Patrick put his phone down and look at me.

"So you are probably wondering who this is. Well this guys is my Husband" I say as the class stir a little and elisas hand goes up.

"Yes Elisa" I said looking at her.

"Sir I don't want to seem weird or anything but you too look adorable together" she says as Patrick smiles 

"Well thank you. so the plan is this you guys can write down what you think is key in a relationship and if you have any questions about our relationship or anything just ask and one of us will come answer the best we can" I said sitting at my desk .

*Patrick's pov* 

A few hands go up as the class talks and people do work both Pete and I get up and go to answer. 

"Hello. I'm Elisa" the girl says as I crouch by her to talk.

"Hello I'm Patrick " I say smiling 

"So what's your question?" I ask looking at her

"Its weird and you don't have to answer but, have you and sir ever thought of adoption. Just some gay couples do it " she says looking a bit worried that she would offend me.

"Well...have you heard that 25% of males can get pregnant" I say as she looks a bit confused

"Well you proba lying haven't but anyway" I go a little closer and whisper

"Were actually expecting a baby in a few months but shhh" I say as she gasps loudly. We both laugh and I go to a few more students. 

"Okay so now you guys just ask us anything you want "Pete says as me hints for me to go sit down. A few hands go up as first. 

"Yes demi" Pete says picking her

"Have you ever thought about having a baby like adopting" she says 

"Well I have always wanted to be a dad so I often thought about I think the same for Patrick" he says looking at me and I nod. In small bits I whisper in Pete's ear. 

"Are you gonna tell them" I motion whilst going back and answering a question.

"Okay guys so start to clean up and also if I'm not in every so often it's because I'm at the doctors with Patrick as were having a baby. But don't expect boring stuff I got some lot planned" Pete said as the buzzer goes. The class walks out as another walks in. I can tell Pete is going to be fantastic and maybe this is what we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys have questions or just want to talk about anything I have instagram so add me ;)
> 
> @StumpyWumpyWentz


	8. what a catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a few months later all the friends and family haven't heard from pete or Patrick in a while. parick is five months obviously showing.

*petes pov*

"hey petey" Patrick said rolling over in bed with his swollen stomach touching mine.

"yeah babe?" I said a little worried

"we need to think of names for our little baby" Patrick said grinning

"you pick a girl name and middle name ill pick the boys name and middle name" I suggested sitting up

"i think Bliss rose wentz would be nice" Patrick said 

"yes lovely and a boy name is jack lewis wentz, I don really care about carrying on with the whole peter thing" I said laughing

"sorted then, I just hope its a girl I'm not going to name my baby after the nightmare before Christmas guy" Patrick said laughing. there was a knock downstairs.

"ill get it" I said getting up and putting on track bottoms and a old shirt. I walk down the stairs and open the door.

"where the hell have you been man" a group of voices say at the same time. I look up to see, joe, Andy, Brendon, Ryan, Gerard and frank there.

"how....did....you guys get...here and how do you know each other " I said whilst they all pushed in.

"Facebook" Joe said in a pissed off tone.

"wheres Patrick" Andy and brendon asked in a calm tone.

"hes upsta" before I could finish they all ran up and opend the bedroom door to see patricks back to them and he was asleep

"maybe we should go downstairs and talk over a drink and if you go down ill wake him". I said a little worried

"okay okay" joe said going back down as the rest followed

"pattycakes sorry Hun but we've got company" I say tapping his shoulder 

"okay okay I'm up I'm up how will we tell them" Patrick said sitting up 

" I got a plan just come down when I call you" I smile kissing his forehead and heading back down

"okay guys now don't freak out" I say getting their attention.

"Patrick come down babe" I shout as Patrick appears at the top f the stairs and makes his way down I turn to see everyone staring.

"okay you guys have a lot to explain" frank laughs


	9. please dont make any sudden moves

*Patrick pov*

"now were here" Pete finished explaining what happened. I look at andy who was smiling.

"oh that makes sense you guys still need to tell your parents" joe says

"yeah we will once we figure out how its gonna work we don't know the gender so and we thought we would see it we could go to one for thanks giving and another for Christmas and show them the baby then" I said.

"oh wait where are you guys staying" pete asked

"oh um all of us apart from joe and andy obviously we have no place to stay we cme as soon as joe said something was up" Gerard said.

 

"Pete can we talk" I said walking out holding his hand walking into the kitchen.

 

"Yeah baby" Pete said looking worried

 

"We should let them stay, like I mean we have got three rooms and one for the baby "

 

I say smiling "That would be great patty cakes" Pete said kissing me and running out whilst I follow outside.

 

"Hey so how about you guys stay with us till you want to go back" I say sitting down

 

"Oh really thanks that would be great" Ryan says smiling

 

"Okay well we gotta head home it is late now" Joe says smiling and giving their goodbyes before walking out.

 

"We will show you your rooms then we can head to bed" Pete says "Or you'll meet hell tomorrow" he jokes. The guys laugh and look at me

 

"I'm not that bad Peter" I say crossing my arms

 

"Thats what you think, how long of this thing do we have left anyway" Pete asks as he helps carry up some bags and putting them into the rooms.

 

"A week.." I laugh

 

"Jesus that's so close" Brendon chimes in (oooooooo yes I did) "Yeah well we will meet them real soon..maybe you could stay till then" I say crossing my arms and leaning in the door frame.

 

"Wouldnt miss it" Ryan adds.


	10. a baby ...... with long eyelashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and leave any ideas you want.

*Pete pov*

"petey....." I hear Patricks shaky voice.

"what pattycakes I'm tired its.." I check my phone

"3am" I say in a broken but tired voice

"petey I think the baby is coming" Patrick whispers. I sit up and shout.

"OKAY RIGHT BREATHE AND IL GET THE BAG GET READY" I say getting out of bed and running to the baby room falling over but getting up quick and getting the bag walking out I see everyone in the door frames looking so tired and confused.

"whats going on" frank asks rubbing his eyes. out of breath I reply.

"Patrick,.......labour.,,,,,......baby soon got to get to the hospital" I say running back to Patrick helping him.

"okay actions Gerard run to andy and joes and tell them brendon get the car ready frank get the bag and obviously pete help Patrick down to the car brendon will drive and Gerard go with andy and joe OKAY GO GO GO" ryan shouts giving all the orders. brendon and Gerard run down stairs brendon grabs the car keys and starts up the car as Gerard runs over the road and knocks frantically on the trohmans door.

*joes pov*

"ill get it" I say getting up as andy rolls over confused

"its 3 am who could that be" Andy says getting up and following m but he stands on the stairs as I open the door as Gerard falls in.

"PATRICK IS GONNA HAVE THE BABY THEY'VE GONE CAN WE GO I NEED A LIFT ASWELL" Gerard shouts.

"both Andy and I run out open the car wait for Gerard to get in and we drive to the hospital. we arrive and run in, find where they are to run round the corner to see Pete on the floor crying with frank hugging him. we go over and I kneel by Pete.

"what's wrong" I ask as Pete lifts his head up and looks at me.

"they wont let me in they said its to dangerous" Pete said moving and crying on me. I get up put Pete on a chair as a lady comes out for supplies I get in front of her and talk to her "so please its his first and he wont ever see it and he loves that man and what if something happens" I finish as she looks at Pete.

"okay you can go in but don't touch anything just comfort him" she says as Pete gets up and rushes in and you hear Patrick cry as he opens the door but it goes all quiet as it shuts.

*petes pov*

Patrick cries as I open the door it shuts and I rush to his side and hug him and hold his hand kissing it and stroking his hair.

"its going to be okay patty cakes I'm not letting you go this easy" I smile

"okay you promise me petey" Patrick says slightly calming down. the nurse comes in and nod to Patrick to start pushing.

"maybe use all the hand crushing power to push out the baby and not crush my hand" I laugh as Patrick groans.

"THANKS PETE FOR DOING THIS TO ME" he says as the nurse stares as a baby cry comes out. Patrick sighs as the baby is out and the hand me scissors to cut the cord. I cut it and they wrap the baby up.

"its a little girl" the nurse says as she gets a pen.

"what do you want to name her." she looks at us "Bliss Rose Wentz" we say at the same time.

"okay well ill leave you too it um and ill see you tomorrow morning to see if your good to go" she says as she leaves. I get up kiss Patrick open the door and nod as the guys pile in to see bliss on Patrick and Patrick smiling.

"welcome bliss rose wentz into our crazy world" I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit obsessed with whats this? fall out boy cover


	11. Thanks for the memories

*Patrick's pov*

The next morning we are sent home. With bliss in the car seat we arrive back at the house to see the guys sitting in the living room wait on are arrival.

"HEY" Brendon says jumping up from his seat to see bliss. I can already tell Brendon will be obsessed with bliss and will care for her a lot.

"Oh someone called" joe said just putting down the phone.

" oh who did you get a name?" pete askes pulling me close.

"yeah... um it was Joshua dun?" joe said as my face lit up

"ill call him back" pete said walking out and grabbing his phone. with no hesitance I follow my husband as we go to our room and call them on speaker.

"hello?" josh answerd

"hey man long time, whats up?" pete said holding my hand.

"well we just found out tyler is a carrier as he is pregnant" josh laughs down the phone causing Patrick to squeal.

"oh my god Bliss will have a friend" i said "may be miles away and all but that will be cool" i finished.

"that's the other thing we have bought a house in LA near you guys" he said as I felt my face ache from the grin.

"amazing when can we see you guys" pete asked

"well we are moving out from ohio so ....next ill text you guys once we arrive and settle in" josh said as tyler obviously walked in the room.

"well we will see you then we have a baby to attend too" I said as pete said his goodbyes and ended the call.


	12. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo it's ya boi PussySlayer69  
> I'm co-author of this shittttt boiiiiiii and my chapters will mainly focus on Joshler because I'm trash :)))))  
> (I prefer he/him pronouns an' my name's Connor) :)

....:Josh:....

I had just finished my phone call when Tyler walked into the room. "Hey bub" I smiled sweetly, walking over to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He was already starting to show, belly more rounded and slightly protruding out from the rest of his skinny frame. I sunk down to my knees ( **;;)** ) and kissed his belly softly, "hey lil bub" I whispered into his skin. He pulled me up and kissed me softly. "I love you Josh" he whispered against my lips, leaning our foreheads together. "I love you too petal" I replied smiling, "and I love our little baby, so much," I said while placing a hand carefully over his bump. He, of course, wasn't big yet, barely noticeable, but I could see it. And I loved it. Our little baby that we  ** _made_** in there. I loved Ty so goddam much, it's impossible to describe how much emotion I feel for this man.

:--Tyler--:

Ever since the test came out positive I've been scared. Scared shitless that I'm going to mess up or not be a good father. What if I fall or make a stupid mistake and lose it? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I lost my baby. And Josh. Oh my gosh, Josh. He's so excited to be a dad and I can't take that away from him. He's such a loving and caring person I don't think I could handle letting him down. I love him so much and he takes such good care of me. Even when I was still in denial about my feelings and I pushed him away, he took care of me. Made sure I took my meds, helped me through panic attacks and listened whenever I needed him to. He's such a good person and I love him so much. I'm terrified, but I know I have to push through it all for him.

I heard him talking on the phone, probably to Pete, explaining our situation and telling him and Patrick about our moving to LA. I padded in silently, watching him talk with bright eyes. He was so absolutely beautiful doing the most mundane things. He looked up and noticed I was there, sending me his signature crinkly eyed Josh Dun Smile™. Gosh I love him so much. His eyes immediately drifted down to my stomach, face softening and smile brightening. I unconsciously brought a hand down to cradle my belly, something you do a lot without realising when you're pregnant I've found. Though you can barely see it, there's most definitely a bump there where my belly's rounded out and started to jut out from my body. Josh came over to me after finishing on the phone and kissed me on the lips. He tasted like Oreos and God, I'd never get enough of him.

"I love you Josh".

 


	13. note will be deleted in a while

Hey guys. Its the other one. So I'm just putting this here to apologize for the lack of updates. Connor and I are both doing it as you can tell but writers block for me and I think same for him, but he also is writing his own awesome fics so top fics on his. But yeah I don't know what's gonna happen so ill leave it to you guys if you wanna ask questions to myself (CMS) or Connor just ask in the comments and we should answer but ill update soon and hopefully keep it going. Thanks alot

-CMS/stumpywumpywentzurie


	14. Maybe we should....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES ITS CMS AND IM BRINGING YOU QUIET PEEPS ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN ITS 10:30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever

*Pete's pov*

"Shit" was all I heard Patrick say when he walked into bliss's room to get her.

"What's Shit? Patty" I asked as I snuggled in our bed alone. But that didn't last long.

"WHERE THE FUCK YO AT MY BITCHES" Joe proclaimed as he walked .wait no more like ran up the stairs.

"Do you ever knock trohman" I laughed as I sat up. Joe didn't answer he just walked in and went to get in the bed when I interrupted him.

"I wouldn't get in a bed with a fully nude man now trohman" I said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well someone got laid last night" he laughed as Andy walked up the stairs and looked in bliss's room and rushed in.

"Okay trohman here's the deal get the fuck out my room so I can get dressed or grab my boxers" I laugh as Joe picked up a pair of boxers and threw it to me. After I got up and dressed I walked in to see what Patrick and Andy were doing to my surprise to see Patrick in bliss's cot hugging her asleep with Andy taking photos.

"Well I guess you did a good job last night if he's that tired" Joe smirked and nudged my arm as Andy looked at us confused. I walked over and Andy picked up bliss as I went to pick up Patrick. I picked up Patrick and Andy put bliss back in her bed as I walked out and placed Patrick in bed. We went downstairs and talked.

"Are we gonna do the band again?" Andy asked

"Well I do and I'm sure you two do as well but the main person here is patty cakes just because he might want to stay as a mum for a while". I said sipping coffee.

"A mum?" Joe said laughing

"Yeah don't diss our ways" I said trying to give him a stern look.

"Okay sorry" Joe backed off "It will probably be a yes knowing him tho"

 

////////////skip a few months ////////////

*Patrick's pov*

"I can't believe we just realised our album" Andy said jumping up holding bliss which caused her to giggle.

"Yeah seems mad next we have tour then home" Pete said getting a beer and giving it to Joe. Things have changed. Bliss was now 7 months old and she is learning to crawl and giggle. Pete and I are happy and so are Joe and Andy. Josh and Tyler had moved a block down and are soon expecting their baby girl. They hadn't thought of a name yet but it was all so good. We released our album yesterday which led to obviously getting steamy with Pete last night. Haha. But all is amazing. I mean we have tour tomorrow and bliss is going to come with. We have a two bunk tour bus. A double bed for both couples and then bliss is in the back room in a cot but if she didn't like it shell sleep with Pete and I. Just hope we get enough sleep. When performing bliss will be with our good friend Mark hoppus. He'll be with us on tour to give us help and all.

"Patrick you okay?" Pete asked looking worried.

"Yeah cant wait for tour" I lied. I was happy but worried. What if the fans hate the fact I had bliss. Or that were all married. Well find out sooner or later though.

"Well we better go pack and we'll see you on the bus tomorrow" Joe said as Andy gives Pete bliss.

"Okay bye guys" I said as they left.

*Pete's pov*

Tour time baby. We where on the bus bliss asleep in her little room whilst all of us were messing about. I was playing Xbox with Andy whilst Joe and Patrick were watching. But something didn't feel right. I turned around to see Patrick rushing to the bathroom. I got up as he went in and locked the door. I went to the door and knocked.

"Patty are you okay you ran pretty fast" I laughed

"I'm probably just travel sick not used to it" Patrick hesitated

"But we've been doing tours for 11 years" I said. I heard gagging. He was being sick. But he has always been fine. Then it hit me.

"Patrick.." I said calmly

"Yeah?" He said worried

"A...are.you... pregnant" I managed to spit out. But I regretted it Joe and Andy squealed and ran.

"Is he...omg yas...Pete you dog" they both whispered

"Pete I can't be I mean... we're on tour for the next 6 months if I was I'll show and it won't be good" he said obviously crying "Patty it'll be okay if you are that's great but don't worry no one will be hurt from it. We have another member to the family to welcome into the world. I love you Patrick Wentz and I will never stop loving you" I said as the others backed off.

"Thanks Pete" Patrick said whilst opening the door. Things will be okay. 

For the rest of that night I sat their singing to Patrick in our bed. My voice wasn't the best but I don't care. Anything for my baby.

He fell asleep as I sang.

 


	15. forever and always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im in school rn so why not i got nothing to do

*Patrick's pov*

"pattycakes time to wake up were at the venue we need to get ready" i heard Pete's voices as i woke up.

"yeah im up don't worry" i said my voice groggy and my eyes blurry. i obviously left my contacts at home but i think Pete brought my glasses. i sat up to see bliss in Joe's arms asleep . God what are Pete and i gonna do if i am pregnant. it will be fine. I looked at the time 6 pm . wow it was late for me but what ever Pete must of let me sleep i mean pregnancy is a bitch. i got up got dressed and walked back to the lounge.

"so are you gonna be okay tonight Patrick?" Andy asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"yeah i will be i just might be a little sick but ill try to keep it down" i laughed as i pick up my glasses and put them on after adjusting my hat. i went out of the bus holding hands with Pete as we walked into the venue. we got onto the stage for sound check. all i had to do was say things like

"1,2,3,3,2,1" i would often be picked up mid way by Pete . god i loved him. we had to get a bucket by the stage as they guys didn't think i could keep the sick down. but now it was show time. we all sat beside the stage talking whilst the fans piled in.

"do you want to tell them tonight" Pete asked as he held my hand looking at me.

" i might not be though panda" i replied as he looked at me again smirking.

"we have 30 minutes i got a test in the bus go take it and come back with the answer" Pete smiled kissing my cheek. i sighed as i got up and walked to the bus again. i got in and went(z) into the bathroom and found the test . i held it in my hands for a second then did what needed doing. i placed the test on the side waiting for it to give the answer. i sat on the toilet and put out a tweet.

_"excited to play for you guy tonight cant wait "_  i smiled as i looked at the time. five minutes till show time. i looked at the test. a bright pink smiley face was staring at me. im pregnant. i smiled to myself putting the test on my bed and rushing out to the venue. i burst though the doors as Andy and Joe took to the stage. 

"so?" Pete smiled getting ready to go on

"not saying" i laughed

"fine by me you'll break half way through and ill know" Pete smirked walking onto the stage. God he was right. i walked on and the first song started. i sang my heart out.

__

  
_Say my name, and his in the same breath,_   
_I dare you to say they taste the same,_   
_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_   
_And let December glow in flames_   


  
_Erase myself and let go,_   
_Start it over again in Mexico_   
_These friends, they don't love you_   
_They just love the hotel suites, now_   


  
_I don't care what you think,_   
_As long as it's about me_   
_The best of us can find happiness, in misery_   
_I don't care what you think,_   
_As long as it's about me_   
_The best of us can find happiness, in misery_   


 

i looked at Pete and smiled. we finished the song and i took the mic and said. _  
_  


 

"so guys" i looked at Joe, Andy and Pete 

 

"yeah?" Pete and Joe said in unison as Andy looked up from his drum set.

 

"im pregnant" im smiled and the fans screamed and cheered. I wanted to listen forever but i was attacked but all the guys hugging me and Pete had tears down his cheeks.


	16. "I love you Joshua"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Duns :)))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo I'm back bitches with another Joshler chap because mHM I'm a trash bag  
> \- PussySlayer69

\--'Joshuaaaa'--

Tyler was lying in the back seat of our car, hand covering his face and nose scrunched up in pain. I, on the other hand, was trying my hardest to calm him down, using breathing exercises and trying to distract him by talking about random funny moments but absolutely nothing was working. Every once in a while he'd let out a cry of pain and I'd reach my hand backwards for him to grasp onto and ground himself. "We're nearly there Hun, just hold on a lil longer" I soothed him, running the pad of my thumb over his hand to which he responded with another cry, tears running steadily down his cheeks from the amount of pain his expanded stomach was causing him.

I hastily parked in the first available spot and rushed around the car to the back doors, opening one and running my hand through Tyler's hair. "Baby, you think you can walk right now?" I said, fingers still stroking through his brown locks. He shook his head no, squeezing his eyes shut from the discomfort. "I need you to sit up then bub, can you try do that?" I asked him soothingly, Tyler already picking himself up from the seats. He shuffled awkwardly towards me and my open arms, holding his belly with one hand and using the other to wiggle his body towards the open doors. As soon as he was close enough I wrapped one arm around his back and one underneath his legs, picking him up and out of the car and shut it's doors, holding Ty bridal style and making our way to the Hospital's emergency entrance.

As soon as we stumbled awkwardly through the doors, some nurses noticed us and wheeled a wheelchair towards us. Placing Tyler in it, the nurses began wheeling him away towards one of the surgery rooms. He looked back at me with a shocked expression, trying to call out to me but no words coming out. I blew him a quick reassuring kiss, turning around to the front desk where the blonde receptionist was looking at me patiently, waiting for my details. After I'd checked in she told me he'd be in surgery four and that I'd have to wait outside the room until they were ready for me to go in. I thanked her quickly, taking off in the direction I saw them take Tyler.

After I'd found the appropriate room I sat in one of the blue chairs outside. I put my face in my hands, silently hoping that Tyler was alright. As soon as I looked up a doctor in all blue burst through the surgery doors. He looked at me briefly with wide eyes, "are you Joshua?". He looked extremely concerned. "Y-yeah, is everything okay? Is my Tyler okay?" I nervously stood up, immediately thinking the worst has happened. "He's fine he's just not calming down, he keeps calling for you, here-" he hands me a blue robe and face mask and makes his way back into the surgery room. I quickly put on the robe and mask, following him into the room.

Inside there were five other nurses bustling around a bed, carrying different tools and doing other medical shit I didn't understand. On the bed I saw Tyler, tear faced and hands wound tightly in his own hair. I quickly rushed over and sat in the seat beside the bed. I grabbed one of his hands, holding it in mine. He turned towards me, forehead slicked with sweat, more tears forming in his eyes. "You'll be okay bubba, you'll be fine, okay?" I whispered softly to him, pressing my lips against his in an attempt to calm him. The nurses were still rushing around us, preparing Tyler for the surgery.

"Okay Mr Dun, we're about to preform the surgery and it's crucial that you're relaxed for the whole thing. We'll put you under some drugs to numb your body or if you prefer we could put you under anaesthetic, which would you prefer?" The doctor from before started talking to Tyler, seeing as he was calm enough to start the surgery. Tyler turned to look at me, panic in his eyes. I placed a gentle kiss to the hand I was still holding, "you're okay bub, I promise" I whispered into his skin. "Uhm I um I'd prefer the anaesthetic" he stuttered to the doctor beside him. "Can-can Josh stay? For the surgery?" He asked hesitantly. The doctor looked up from his clipboard at our locked hands and nodded. The nurse brought over the anaesthetic mask and asked if he was ready. "Joshua, I love you" he squeezed my hand, "I love you too baby boy" I softly said. The nurse then proceeded to slip the mask over his head and I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he began to close his eyes and fall asleep. "I love you baby boy" I whispered one last time before he fell asleep.

:__Tyla__:

When I woke up from the anaesthetic, I had this weird empty feeling, which was really bizarre. I guess after carrying a baby for nine months you forget how being 'normal' feels like. I slowly blinked my eyes, getting used the harsh hospital light. Turning my head slightly I could see Josh still sitting in the chair. In his arms I could see a little face poking out from a blanket.

Baby. Baby! 

Josh then let out a tiny whimper, clutching our baby girl tighter to his chest. They were both asleep. Gosh, that's so cute.

"Joshie" I tried whispering to his sleeping figure. "Josh, wake up baby" I tried again. He blinked his eyes open, looking around. He gave me a sleepy smile, he looked absolutely exhausted. "Hey baby" he yawned. He got up slowly, trying his hardest not to disturb the baby in his arms. He gently handed her to me, a look of pure fondness prominent in his eyes. When she was in my arms everything fell into place. All the doubts and worries I had falling away, being replaced by nothing but love for our little family. "I was thinking of names while you were out" Josh brought me back to reality with a hand to my forehead. I looked into his eyes, feeling the adoration radiating from him. "Elizabeth" we both said, laughing once we realised that we both had the same idea. "Perfect for our baby girl" I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"Elizabeth Dun" Josh stroked her little baby cheek. "Welcome baby girl" he said, clutching one of her tiny hands between his fingers. I loved him and now we have a new tiny family member to love as well.


	17. maybe he was bad for you?

*petes pov*

 

 

I was asleep with Patrick snuggled up to my chest holding bliss as they slept. I had just gotten a call from josh saying that Tyler and him had welcomed their baby into the world and he was just waiting for Tyler to wake up. ~~~~we where on our way to New York. I kissed Patricks forehead and fell asleep. I mean it was 3 am and this guy needs sleep.

 but it doesn't last long when I get a call from Brendon.

 

 

"Pete can I stay in your house till you get back" was the first thing Brendon said to me when I answered.

 

"why what's happened" i ask worried. he sniffs

 

I went out  see my mum and came back to find ryan,.......in bed with someone else" he cries. poor Brendon I mean him and Ryan had been together since they were 18 now its all gone down the drain. "yeah you know where the spare key is don't worry you'll find someone new and better. also my friend Dallon is there to dog sit hemming way. so if he's there just explain" I said and with that he thanked me and hung up.


	18. Trouble seems to follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO YO, YOU HOES ITS YA GIRL LESIEROSTUMPWENTZTHINGWAY HERE. WE ARE LIKE SO CLOSE TO 500 HITS AS I WRITE THIS I warn you guys I'm listening to mcr whilst writing and ive just got a rash (yay for allergies) but this is going so well. I do have a bit of a block as I'm busy trying to sort out shitty shit so the next chapter is by ma bestie Connor he should have t up soon but if my chapters are short youll know. xxxxxx stay alive and die with your masks on if you have too. - future dead person

*brenons pov* changing it up fam

I walk into petes house to see a guy on the sofa with hemming way. damn he was cute. god Brendon no you just broke up with Ryan. I stand there unsure of what to do when he notices me.

"hey you must be Brendon  I'm Dallon, Pete told me about you are you okay do you want anything I heard about a lot" Dallon says. already he seems nice.

"yeah I guess thanks right now I just want to sleep if that's okay what room are you in?" I ask as he takes my bag smiling. god has cute.

"Ill show you so you can pick out one of the others like man who would of thought someone could need this many rooms" he laughs grabbing my wrist pulling me upstairs as he points out the room next to the nursery.

"okay ill have this one" I point "ill talk after I'm gonna try sleep I mean like I'm tired" I laugh as I walk the room opposite.

"nighty beebo" he smiles. Jesus less than five minuets and he's given me a nickname. I'm gonna like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT


	19. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil meetup between two families :))  
> -Connor

'__TyJo__'

Josh and I were sitting on the couch, Elizabeth in his arms and my head resting on his shoulder. We were watching some dumb comedy that wasn't even funny but he was too busy playing with Elizabeth's chubby baby arms and making her laugh with his funny faces to even try and pay attention to it and I was too busy watching them. She reached out her two tiny arms and grabbed at Josh's cheeks, blabbering baby nonsense as she did so. Josh's eyes lit up and his face erupted in his signature Dun Smile. I quickly grabbed my phone and took several pictures of them, wanting to capture this fucking adorable moment for the clique and me to fangirl over later. I sighed and put my phone away, smiling at Joshua who was currently squishing Elizabeth's cheeks with his fingers and making her laugh.

"I am so freaking in love with you" he turned to look at me, smile still plastered on his face. Elizabeth is only six months old but she's already showing how much Josh she has in her. Her almond eyes were the same mocha brown as his and she already had his laugh. "Can you believe we made her?" he remarked kissing her nose, causing her to erupt in giggles. He smiled even more, eyes glowing with pure love and adoration. I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again, watching him play with  _our_  baby girl. "She has your eyes you know," I say, looking into her beautiful eyes, the eyes she shared with her father. He chuckled when Elizabeth started to grab at his faded pick curls, emitting giggles as she did so. "She's got your nose, though" he emphasises his point by pinching her nose making her squeal and laugh. 

Just as I was about to rant about how she should've just gotten his face entirely because he's the most beautiful out of us my phone buzzes with a text. I dig it out from my pocket, checking the home screen to see a text from Pete. "It's from Pete," I say to Josh as I open it.

_Hey Ty-Dye, me and Pattycakes were wondering if you'd like to come visit and introduce us all to lil bub Effie?_

"He asked if we'd come over and bring Effie to introduce them to her," I say to Josh, raising my eyebrows to ask if he wanted to. "Yeah sure, she's old enough to meet her uncles" he was still playing with Effie, a nickname we read was popular for Elizabeth and it just seemed to fit her perfectly so it kinda stuck.

**Yeah man, she'll love to meet Bliss and all you guys, we'll be over in like half an hour? (also stop?? with the ty-dye thing you'RE ANNOYING)**

_sick. (no it's funny)_

**I hate** **you?**

"I told him we'd be half an hour" I stood from the couch and stretched, the joints in my back popping from the pressure being released. I held out my hand for Josh which he took, balancing Effie on his hip pulling me in for a quick kiss. I pulled away and smiled at him, scampering up the stairs to get ready. Once I was in our bedroom I started going through our wardrobe looking for something a little classier than the sweatpants and my own merch outfit I was adorning right now. I settled for some black skinny jeans and a red flannel button up. Josh came in halfway through with Effie dressed in a black flowery dress. He handed her to me while he went to go pick out his own outfit. I bounced her on my hip, kissing her cheeks and blowing raspberries to make her laugh. Josh picked some black skinny jeans and a flower button up to 'match both Effie and me' he insisted. 

Once we were all dressed, we made our way down the stairs and out the door. Pete and Patrick's house was only across the street so we decided to walk there.

,--Jish--.

As we were walking across the street, Effie resting on Ty's hip and my hand tightly grasping his, I felt as if I was finally complete. I had an absolutely gorgeous husband and a beautiful daughter, a thriving music career and an amazing group of friends. My life is basically a dream come true. I remember first realising I had feelings for Tyler I cried, not even thinking they'd ever be reciprocated and here we are, a few years later and we're married with a kid of our own.  

I knocked on the door three solid times, making sure they knew it was us. I twisted the door knob and opened it, knowing Pete would be cool with us just walking in. What I was not expecting was to walk in on a shirtless Brendon Urie straddling and shoving his tongue down an equally shirtless giraffe's throat. I mean not a real giraffe but the dude was about as tall as one. Brendon looked up, eyes wide and cheeks red as he pulled away from the guy, "uHG-" was all he got out before he leapt off the still shirtless guy and quickly grabbed his shirt which was draped across a lamp shade. At this point the guy was also slipping his shirt back on, extremely embarrassed being caught making out. 

"So...hey I guess" I chuckle, looking at the flustered pair. The dude finally looks up at me and I get a good look at him. "No way" I let out. Dallon just walks over to me wordlessly and pulls me in for a bro hug. I used to go to school with Dallon and he was my best friend until he moved away because of family troubles. Tyler was still standing in the doorway, utterly confused with the whole scene. "Dude, I haven't seen you in forever," Dallon says. "Yeah man, what are you doing here?" I pull away from our embrace to wrap an arm around Tyler and pull him forewards. He still looks completely confused and so does Brendon.

"I've just come to visit Pete, didn't he tell you?" he asks incredulously. "No man he didn't, damn" I reply, wondering why Pete didn't mention Dallon visiting. "So who are these you've got with you?" Dall asks snapping me back to reality. "Oh yeah this is my gorgeous husband Tyler and our baby girl, Effie," I say gesturing to them both, "and Ty this is human giraffe Dallon, my high school best friend" I give him a reassuring smile which he returns. "Nice to meet you," he holds out the hand that isn't holding Effie to Dallon to shake. "Effie, this is your uncle Dallon," I say to her, booping her nose while she laughs and grabs at Tyler's face. "Awwwwe she's so cute!" Dallon squeals.

"Brendon!" I call out to the boy across the room, "stop being a rude uncle and come meet Elizabeth". Brendon smiles and rushes over to us, taking Effie from Tyler and bouncing her up and down in his arms making her wheeze out broken giggles. "Hey Effie, I'm your fun uncle Brendon" he smiles at her when she starts grabbing his face, letting out a chorus of giggles. I can already tell she's gonna be in good hands, whatever happens.


	20. THE END

So my pretties it's been fun But now it's time to say goodbye,..........................................................................................................

 

 

 

**JUST KIDDING!!!**

 

Book two _ **I Will Wait**_ is up and underway so if you want to read it you should so lemme explain.

 

The next book is based on the friend ship between Bliss and Effie as they grow up but with a with a lil bit of a twist. When Bliss has to move and feelings start to get mixed in with their friendship, what's gonna happen?

ALSO, I may also point out its set fifteen years later so ages in the next book:

Patrick: _47_

Pete:48

Josh;43

Tyler;43

Gerard;54

Frank;47

Brendon;43

Dallon:43

Joe:47

Andy:48

Effie/Elizabeth;15

Bliss;15

Declan;14

Bandit;14

Matty: 15

Van/Ryan: 15

Jack: 15

Debby: 15

Jenna:15

_**IF YOU WANNA LEAVE QUESTIONS FOR ANYONE FROM ABOVE OR ASK ONE OF THE CREATORS JUST COMMENTS AND YOULL 100% GET A REPLY XX** _

BYE

HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
